


Nick was pretty sure that he didn't like Jack Harkness

by smaragdbird



Category: Primeval, Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick is jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nick was pretty sure that he didn't like Jack Harkness

Nick was pretty sure that he didn’t like Jack Harkness, which maybe was a bit ungrateful since Jack had allowed them to study the Cardiff anomaly that the Torchwood team called ‘The Rift’. The Rift was more anomalous than the anomalies they had encountered so far. Especially Connor had been ecstatic when he had learned that they did not only encounter dinosaurs here in Cardiff but aliens. Jack had even generously shown them some of these aliens Torchwood kept in their basement.

All in all it was a very successful meeting and his whole team was smitten. Connor mostly because of the aliens and of the pretty computer scientist, Tosh, who listened to Connor with never faltering interest.

Abby because of the pterodactyl, the pet pterodactyl nonetheless and Nick saw his suspicions confirmed that Abby would like to take every only halfway cute dinosaur home.

Then there were Claudia and Ryan who practically drooled over the equipment Torchwood had.

And of course Stephen, whose fault it was that Nick didn’t like Jack Harkness:

One, it was his fault that he was so attractive that everybody wanted him, even the lesbian women and the straight men (Nick had seen how Connor, the special forces team and the whole home office including Lester had checked Stephen out).

Two, Stephen could have helped Connor, Tosh and him with the data from The Rift, but no, he chose to let them work while he had some pleasant little chat with Jack.

Three, Stephen hadn’t had to react to Jack’s blatant flirting (and more importantly, he hadn’t had to flirt back, smile, laugh talk and look).

Yes, it was purely Stephen’s fault that Nick didn’t like Jack Harkness.


End file.
